wildonesfanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
CAT! (Character)
CAT! is one of Main Characters in CAT! and |birthday = July 1 |nationality = Spanish |occupation = Leader of Anti-Playdom Group |relationships = Doggie Crashalot (Best Friend) Lola De Cat (Crush) Vladimir Petrela (Old Friend) Sonny (Old Friend) Playdom (Arch-Enemy) |debut = How That Happened |vehicles = Blue Feltzer Blue Ocelot 602 Convertible |voice = Font Color: Black}} Background Early Life CAT! lives in a small town in Spain. Events of CAT! Comic CAT! lived with his grandfather in Spain. After he could'nt buy Treats sale, Playdom's goons came to Spain and killed his grandfather and attempted to kill CAT! After successfully escaping, he met Doggie Crashalot and became best friends with him. They started a group named "Anti-Playdom Group" and made a HQ outside a large city in California.Few years later CAT! gets banned for trying to hack Dodo. He went to Playdom's HQ, started fight and destroyed it. Later, he helped rebuild it because Playdom cant unban without a tower. It later got destroyed by Crashalot anyway.Few days later we see CAT! hanging out with his friend and after they got attacked by Lionel, he decides to get more members and reminds himself of old friends. All goes out successful without many injuries. Although, nothing can last forver. CAT! and his team are betrayed. Surviving anyway, he got the betrayer and forced him to betray the one who forced the betrayer to betray CAT! (Confusing, eh?). Being tired of non-stop plane crashes, he gets a new car. Somehow, he managed not to destroy all surroundings in a fight between Playdom. Few days later he meets at his door someone who was fired from Playdom. In an attempt to take revenge, he meets another, crazy, guy when fighting with water pistols. With the revenge plan being ready, he steals 2 million Dollars worth of drugs from under Playdom's bed. After Playdom realising he has been robbed, another employee was fired and CAT! got him on the team to plan a big attack. When the time came, he went to attack Playdom... to find that he got a new powerful friend and his enemies are there to stop him. Team up and 2 new team members totally destroyed Playdom's evil plans. More info to be written soon... Trivia *He is Cat with hacked color. *He nearly always wears the same clothes: Heart Shirt, IBelt, Grey Pants and Blue Sneakers. *The name give to him is unknown Because of the ! at end which means that it is his nickname as surnames dont start/end with !. *He is believed to be Spanish but he probably is not. *His "father" speaks only Spanish but when he was talking to CAT! he was talking English. *He is the first one to make Anti-Playdom Group. *Before, His look was supposed to be:Plain Grey Cat with Shirt, Pants and Hat. *His favorite game series is Grand Theft Auto. **His favorite game in the series is Grand Theft Auto Vice City. *In hand-drawn comic he wears a blue shirt with a red hollow star. **The red hollow star was inspired by Morningstar's logo from Saints Row The Third. **The shirt is different because drawing a giant, pink heart on his shirt on his every appearance would be awkward. Notable Quotes |Season 10 - House Party}}}} References